The Visitation
by Dayraider
Summary: Pike, the son of Pit and Ike, has a late night visiter. YAOI ALERT! Rated M for lemon


The last faint glimmers of sun had just faded beneath the horizon as another day ended. Evening was just beginning at the Smash Mansion and various brawlers were celebrating a late afternoon victory by crowd favorite Link. He was leading the way from the arena toward the mansion as a pair of eyes watched from an upstairs bedroom.

"Damn…I missed it all!" Pike thought to himself as he watched the processional, which included his fathers Ike and Pit. He had promised them that he would stay in is bedroom and work on his school project as it was due in the morning, and his instructor was less than forgiving when it came to late work. Originally planning to finish the project earlier in the day, instead he had played with Lucas and Ness outside as the fall afternoon had seemed too inviting. Now, his sophomore project was still in need of a few more minor touches before it would be complete. Cursing to himself, he walked over to finish his work.

About an hour later, which included his fathers peeking in on him to see his progress, Pike finished. Sitting back he let out a collective sigh of relief as he gazed upon his work. "About time!" he said to himself. "Now I can relax."

He rose from his desk and walked back to look out at the grounds, now illuminated only by the moonlight. Glancing out the window, his gaze did not cover the ground, but instead, the sky. Smiling to himself he raised his hand and unlatched the window. He didn't open it, just merely unlatched it. Then turning, he walked toward his bathroom.

"I might as well get cleaned up for tomorrow." he thought to himself as he entered the small, private bath. His bedroom, like all of the bedrooms in the Smash Mansion, had a private bath. This was something that he was immensely excited of when he moved from his parent's room on his thirteenth birthday. Now, three years later he still liked the fact that he had total privacy.

Leaving the door ajar he proceeded to remove his clothing. After promptly tossing his clothes into a corner, he stood and regarded himself in the huge, full length mirror on the wall. His mop of blue hair, inherited from his father, was messy and in need of a good shampooing. He opened his wings; they were characteristically a brilliant white and clean as normal. Folding them he continued to look at himself. Although slightly shorter than others his age, he looked like a typical adolescent teen; not quite a man, but far from a boy.

He walked into the shower, turned on the faucet and adjusted the stream. As the water poured down around him and he scrubbed himself, his thoughts went to what he hoped would happen later. These thoughts, combined with the soothing spray of the shower, soon had him relaxed. Well, relaxed in all areas but one. Looking down, he chuckled as he began to lather up and wash his privates.

When he was done washing, including shampooing and conditioning his hair, he got out and began to dry off. His pulse began to race as he caught a scent of winter pine. Quickly, he finished drying off and wrapped the towel around his waist. Then, taking a deep breath, he walked into his bedroom, which was now dark. He smiled to himself as he felt the coolness of nighttime air in the room.

"Ah, got yourself clean now didn't you?" a voice came from the bed.

"Yeah, I wanted to be clean for you." Pike answered the voice.

"Then I take it you are naked?" the voice asked.

Pike giggled slightly, "Not quite naked."

The bedside light clicked on and there, on the bed, lounged another angel. This one however was dressed in all black. His hair and even his wings were a deep, ebony black as well. "Hmmm, a towel…how cute." he said, amused at the sight.

Pike spread his wings slightly and turned around. "D-do you like what you see?"

The other angel sat up, looking at him. "Oh yes, but I want to see more."

Pike blushed slightly. He then raised his arms above his body and lightly wiggled his hips. This motion caused the loosely wrapped towel to fall to the floor, revealing him in his entire splendor, his growing erection indicating his excitement of the moment. He then blushed even more as he saw the angel staring at him from head to toe.

"There…that's what I like to see." Dark said as he slowly got off of the bed. He walked up to the now naked angel and ran his fingers through his damp hair. "Soft…everything about you is soft. Everything except this." he punctuated his sentence by lightly running his fingers over Pike's hardness.

Pike gasped lightly as he felt the Dark's cool fingers running down his length. "Y-You make me this way Dark."

"Of course I do. We are connected mentally and spiritually after all." Dark softly said, trailing a finger up Pike's chest. He then lightly brushed his finger across Pike's soft lips, being rewarded with a kiss.

Pike reached up and ran his hands over the Dark's black clothing. "You...are a little overdressed aren't you?" he whispered smiling.

Laughing, the Dark backed up and unfastened the clasp holing his tunic. He then removed his belt and boots. Before long, he was standing naked in front of Pike.

Pike's eyes widened slightly as he glanced at the naked angel before him. While the two of them had been meeting like this for a few weeks, he thrilled every time he saw his opposite in this state.

"Is this better?" Dark asked walking back up to Pike. Before the youth could answer he embraced him, kissing him passionately on the lips.

Pike melted into his embrace. "Yeah…" he breathed, feeling his opposite's naked body against his, "much better"

Chuckling, Dark let a hand trail down Pike's back, coming to rest on his bare backside. Squeezing it lightly he pulled away from the hug slightly. "Perhaps we should make our way to the bed." He didn't wait for an answer as he led Pike to the bed anyways, gently pushing him down so he was sitting.

Pike looked in front of him and saw Dark's erection. He then felt a hand on the back of his head, gently pushing it forward. He leaned forward slightly and felt the crown make contact with his lips. Slightly opening his mouth, he licked the tip, tasting a slight salty taste.

Dark wasn't known for his patience and he pushed forward slightly, making a few inches of his hardness disappear into Pike's mouth.

Pike easily accommodated the few inches that was thrust into his mouth. He then proceeded to use his tongue and lick around the member. Feeling both of Dark's hands on his head, he readied himself as Dark started to thrust in and out of his mouth.

Dark closed his eyes, feeling the hot wetness of Pike's mouth on him as he thrust. "Oh Pike…your mouth feels so good!" he said as he continued to slightly abuse Pike's mouth.

Pike closed his eyes, feeling a slight elation in being used like this. Not knowing what Dark was going to do next made it all he more exciting. He was still surprised though as Dark slowly pulled his erection from his mouth. Looking up into Dark's eyes, he saw pure lust.

Dark looked down at Pike and roughly pushed him back onto the bed. He then climbed after the youth, getting between his legs.

Pike's pulse was racing; he had an idea what Dark was going to do next. They had only done it a few times, but each time was a thrill unlike any the youth had ever experienced before.

Reaching down, Dark roughly took both of Pike's ankles into his hands. He pushed the youth's knees toward his chest and rested his soft feet flat against his chest. Looking down into Pike's blue eyes he placed himself at his entrance. Dark sneered a mischievous grin, "I hope you're ready."

Pike's eyes widened slightly as he felt Dark rubbing the tip of his member against his most private of places. He then let out a loud gasp as he felt Dark push forward, the tip popping into him.

"Don't worry Pike, I'll be gentle this time." Dark whispered as he waited for Pike to get accustomed to his girth. He then started to slowly push into his opposite beneath him. "You are still nice and tight."

Pike closed his eyes, feeling slight discomfort and a little pain as Dark pushed his way into him. He eventually opened his eyes as Dark stopped his movement. Looking up into the red eyes he was met with a grin.

"I'm all the way into you now Pike." Dark whispered.

Pike smiled and moved his legs so he could lock his ankles behind Dark's back. "You feel…good in me."

Dark chuckled, "nothing like what I am feeling." he said as he started thrusting into the youth. "So hot and tight, it's a shame that we didn't discover each other earlier." he breathed, leaning down. He then reached out and took Pike's wrists in his hands and held them above the youth's head.

Pike meekly struggled, trying to free his wrists but Dark bore down with his weight. He secretly loved being restrained like this.

Dark slowly increased the tempo of his thrusting. "Gods Pike!" he groaned. He then leaned forward more and started thrusting a little harder.

Pike cried out in pleasure as Dark was now hitting that spot deep within him that gave such intense feelings.

"Shhhh…" Dark whispered, "You don't want your daddies to come in her do you?

Pike was breathing hard as Dark continued thrusting. "Just….feels….so….good!" he whimpered.

Dark chuckled. "Your mouth did such a good job, I am already there."

"In me…" Pike pleaded, "Finish in me!" He then closed his eyes again, feeling Dark pick up his tempo even more. Making his hands into fists from the intense pleasures shooting through his body, he heard Dark grunt a few times and then make a powerful thrust deep into him, making him gasp loudly He then felt an intense warmth flood him on the inside as the angel shot his seed deep into him. "I can feel you in me!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah! You feel too good. I couldn't hold back any longer." Dark panted. He then slowed down and stopped, starting into Pike's eyes.

Pike's ankles unhooked and his legs fell to both sides of Dark. He too was breathing heavy, his pulse racing. His straining erection was leaking and throbbing. "Can you…"

"Can I what?" Dark chuckled looking down at Pike's hardness, still trapped between them.

Pike whimpered a little. "You know…"

"Oh…that." Dark said indifferently as he slowly pulled out of Pike, making his shiver. He slowly got off of the bed and reached down, grabbing Pike's ankles. He pulled the youth toward him so his backside was on the edge of the bed. Then, after releasing Pike's ankles, got onto his knees between the youth's legs. "You mean this?" He leaned forward, eagerly enveloping Pike's erection between his lips, and began to bob his head.

Pike gasped loudly as he felt the wet warmth on his member. While usually rough with him, Dark was this time rather accommodating. Closing his eyes, Pike gripped the sheets, as a familiar surge coursed through his body. Then, without warning, his body stiffened and he cried out as a powerful orgasm ripped through his body. The sensations, the feelings were so powerful that he slowly lost consciousness.

-----

Pike's eyes fluttered open. He was momentarily disoriented until he looked around his room. "Whas that a dream?" he thought to himself. Slowly he sat up and glanced at the clock, it showed 2 a.m. A slight pain radiated from one of his wing-roots and he slowly flapped his wing, working the kink out. It was then that he looked down and found that he was naked. Blinking a few times he glanced at the window and found it shut, but not latched. A smile crept across his face as he slowly lowered himself back to his pillow. Turning on his side his eyes fell on the other pillow. There he saw a single, black feather resting on the pillow. A surge of excitement went up his spine as he reached out and took the feather in his hands. He gently rubbed it against his cheek and slowly drifted back to sleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
